Please Just Let Me Go
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: A one-shot story about the daughter of Sophie-Anne and how she reacts to the events between Eric, Sophie-Anne, Russell and Bill. Better than it sounds...Enjoy :D


Sophie-Anne gasped as Eric Northman entered with his arm around her shaking human, Hadley.

"Hadley" she said softly. She watched Eric walk her around the side of the pool to where she had been locked in a silver cage.

"You're Majesty" Hadley replied softly, shaking.

"I wish you didn't have to see me like this" Sophie-Anne said and looked away from her scared human.

"The reason your human is trembling is because I have already let her in on my plan" Eric said and Sophie-Anne looked at him.

"Which is?" she asked.

"Which is to sink my fangs into her and drink" Eric said, calmly. "Until you tell me what it is about Sookie Stackhouse that has obviously pecked your interest" he said and she hissed at him.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I have no interest in her" she answered with a snarl.

"And if I drink too much, well so be it" Eric said looking at the shaking blonde to his right.

"Fine" Sophie-Anne said. "So be it" she said and Hadley looked at her.

"Really?" Eric asked and then raised a hand to brush at Hadley's blonde fringe. "You've kept this one around a long time" he said and Sophie-Anne looked away. "Must be some reason for that" Eric said and Sophie-Anne looked back at him with a glare.

"Why do you care about Sookie?" she asked.

"Because you do and because my king does" he replied and she scoffed.

"Your king?" she asked, amused. "Russell Edgington is the most treacherous vampire in the whole of America, maybe even the world" Sophie-Anne said. "You honestly think you can trust him" she said and he looked at her.

"Like I can trust you" he replied and she looked away. "The only Vampire, a vampire can trust is the vampire he made" he replied.

"Clearly but then where would the fun be" said the amused female voice of Sophie-Anne's only Progeny, 238 year old Cordelia. Eric turned and saw the Brunette walking over towards them, in an all white suit similar to Sophie-Anne but rather than pearls like her maker, she had opted for a single chocker necklace of rubies. Eric had met Cordelia more than a few times and had always thought the female the most beautiful he had ever seen, she was the only female in the world he thought could rival the looks of his own Progeny, Pam. Sophie-Anne jumped and Cordelia froze when Eric suddenly sank his fangs into Hadley as the human female screamed.

"Mm, mm, mm. I give her three stars" Eric said a few minutes later. Cordelia glared and was about to move into attack the older male.

"Cordelia, don't" Sophie-Anne said, knowing the way her daughter's mind worked. Cordelia glared at Eric as she walked over and stood beside her maker in the cage. Hadley began to scream again as Eric sank his fangs into her neck. Sophie-Anne reached through the bars and grabbed hold of a fuming Cordelia's hand.

"What do you know about Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric asked.

"Nothing!" Sophie-Anne snarled loudly.

"Hadley" Cordelia gasped as Eric dragged the whimpering female to the ground.

"Cordelia" Sophie-Anne said, holding tightly to the brunette's hand.

"Please...stop" Hadley Begged. "I'll tell you" Hadley caved and both Sophie-Anne and Cordelia looked at her.

"Hadley, don't" they both barked. Eric ignored the two and slowly let go of the whimpering female.

"The Queen's confided in you, Cordelia I understand but a human" Eric commented and Cordelia ripped her hand from her maker and walked over to stand on the other side of Hadley.

"Hadley, don't" she said and ignored the look she got from Eric.

"Sookie's ...my...cous..." Hadley stuttered and Cordelia and Sophie-Anne looked at the human, worriedly.

"Tell me" Eric said softly.

"Hadley" Sophie-Anne said again.

"Tell me, tell me" Eric said. Before Hadley could answer Cordelia looked at her maker who gave her a stiff nod. Cordelia reached out and before she could quickly kill Hadley, Eric smirked. She was too late. Eric looked up as Cordelia moved back to stand beside a pissed Sophie-Anne.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that" he said and the two female's glared at him. They both sighed when he bite his wrist and feed it to Hadley.

A few hours later, Eric, Sophie-Anne, Cordelia and the royal pain in the ass, Russell Edgington arrived at Eric's bar in Shreveport.

"Pam" Cordelia gasped when she spotted the familiar blonde on the table. She walked down the stairs, followed by her maker. She went to move forwards but Eric grabbed her waist, stopping her. She glared at him but then looked at the man, harming Pam. The Magistar, the man she hated above all others including Eric and Russell.

"You realise of course, you're committing treason" the man said and Cordelia glared at the man as she stood on the other side of Eric, beside Sophie-Anne. "Throwing your Queen under the bus as you are" he said.

"Ah but she is no longer my Queen, My loyalty is to Mississippi now" Eric said and Sophie-Anne and Cordelia forced back their growls as the door burst open and Russell Edgington walked into the basement.

"And Mississippi's proud to claim Mr. Northman as one of her own" Russell answered and Cordelia moved to stand beside her mother/Maker.

"Love your place, love the vibe. We must talk franchising later" Russell said to Eric with a smile. Eric and Cordelia looked at each other and he nodded. She slowly moved from beside Sophie-Anne over to where her best friend, lay in chains.

"Hey" she said in a whisper only they would hear.

"Love the necklace" Pam said and Cordelia smiled.

"We'll get you one when we get you out of here" she said and Pam smiled.

"...The authority" they heard Edgerton laugh.

"What is that nutcase doing here?" Pam whispered and Cordelia sighed.

"He blackmailed Sophie into marrying him. He is to be the next King of Louisiana. When that happens by the way, I'm moving here with you" Cordelia said and Pam smirked.

"We can torment Eric" she said and Cordelia smiled.

"My favourite pastime" she grinned, as they ignored the Magistar, Edgington and Sophie-Anne's talking. Cordelia looked up as Eric walked over to stand on the other side of Pam.

"You ok?" he whispered, gently stroking back her hair. Pam nodded softly as Cordelia held out a pair of black leather gloves and he gave her a grateful look.

"She stays on the table!" shouted the Magistar as Eric went to remove the chains. Cordelia growled but fell silent after a look from her maker. Cordelia ignored the other's talking as she looked for a quicker and quieter way to remove Pam's chains.

"Pam?" she asked and Pam looked at her as did Eric.

"Can you move at all without it hurting terribly?" she asked and Pam nodded.

"Not much though" she said and Cordelia nodded.

"That's all I need" she said and Pam looked at her as did Eric with frowns.

"Keep an eye on them" Cordelia said and Eric nodded, looking at the three other vampires. Cordelia ducked under the table and saw a padlock, keeping the chains together. She smirked when she saw the padlock was gold.

"Eric, pass me the clip from Pam's hair" she whispered and Eric gently pulled the black clip from his progeny's hair and passed it under the table. Cordelia narrowed her eyes onto the padlock and within second she had picked it open. She smirked and silently pocketed it. She stood back up and saw Sophie-Anne give her a look.

"Trust me" she mouthed and Sophie nodded, trusting her progeny.

"I'm forbidden to conduct any rights of alliance unless..." The Magistar said as he walked over to stand beside a glaring Cordelia.

"...specifically authorised to do so by the authority but perhaps you have not quite grasped the subtext of our earlier exchange but there's a new fucking Authority in town!" Russell shouted. Eric's eyes narrowed on the Magistar as he tried to feel up the growling Cordelia. Eric reached over and pulled the glaring brunette to his side.

"...now and always to the one true Vampire authority..." the Magistar said but they all tuned him out.

"Excuse me there my dear" Russell said and Cordelia walked back over to stand beside her maker. Cordelia watched as within seconds Pam's place on the table was taken over by the Magistar. Cordelia smiled and walked over to where Pam stood with Eric's arm around her waist, keeping her steady.

"For once I actually like that man" Cordelia muttered as she hugged Pam before they left the room so Pam could change into actual clothes rather than the underwear she had been chained in. They re-entered the room to see Russell tormenting the Magistar with a silver cane.

"You ok?" Eric asked and Pam nodded.

"Delia?" Sophie asked and Cordelia smiled and walked over to hold hands with her maker.

"I'm fine Sophie" she smiled as they heard the two men arguing and the Magistar screaming.

"Can we hurry this along? I'm getting cold feet" Sophie-Anne said and Russell looked at her.

"Of course, my little puddin'" he said and she gave him a false smile before walking back to Cordelia.

"Does this make him daddy?" Cordelia asked with an amused smirk. Sophie glared at the brunette as Pam and Eric smirked.

"If you wish princess" Russell answered and Cordelia looked at Pam with a grin.

"Look aren't I special. I have a mommy and a daddy" she said and Pam sniggered as Eric's smirk widened in amusement.

"...Your call" Russell said as he held the silver blade to the Magistar's chest.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife" he finally gasped a few minutes later.

"Thank you" Russell said, lowering the blade.

"Yes thanks" Sophie-Anne said sarcastically.

"I do so love weddings" Cordelia said and Sophie-Anne looked at her amused daughter.

"I'm happy I could bleed" Sophie-Anne added with a glare at her new husband. They both leaned in to give two cheek air kisses. Eric and Pam grinned as Cordelia tried to stop her giggles.

"Congratulations your majesties" Eric said and Cordelia and Pam looked at him as he smirked.

"Yes congrats" Pam said with a clap and Cordelia lost it and began giggling, soon followed by Pam.

"Stop it Delia" Sophie-Anne said and the brunette gave her maker her perfectly practiced pout.

"You realise of course, the Authority will never recognise..." the Magistar croaked.

"It's only relevancy? That's where you and I differ Magistar. I truly believe they will and soon" Russell said as he walked back towards the half-dead male.

"Can we go home now? I have been in this outfit all day and I would really like to change" Cordelia said and Sophie-Anne, Pam and Eric looked at her then Russell.

"By all means, Princess, you and the others can leave" Russell said and then looked at the Magistar. "Don't you just think my new little girl is wonderful" he said and Sophie-Anne and Eric smirked at the no longer amused Cordelia.

"Little girl? I'm 283 years old" she said and Pam smiled.

"Older than me" she said and Cordelia grinned.

"That makes you Eric's little girl" she replied and Pam's grin vanished as Cordelia's returned.

"You're Majesty" Eric said as Russell ranted angrily. "Shall we?" Eric asked as Russell looked at him. Pam stepped to the side, closer to Cordelia as Eric stepped the other way.

"We shall" Russell agreed and turned to walk towards them. Eric allowed Pam and Cordelia to go up the stairs before him, followed by Sophie-Anne but they all stopped when Russell spoke.

"Actually no" he said and the four turned and looked at him. "Say hello to the true death" he said and they all watched as he cut off the Magistar's head.

A few nights later Pam and Cordelia decided to pay a visit to Bill Compton. They entered the house and gasped when they saw men in black pointing guns at a levitating Sophie-Anne.

"Sophie" Cordelia gasped.

"Delia" Sophie-Anne said. Cordelia growled and moved forwards but was stopped when Bill Compton himself grabbed her waist, stopping her from going any further.

"You brought humans into our affairs" Sophie growled as she slowly came back to ground and Bill glared at her, keeping tight hold of her Progeny's waist.

"No you did, when you sent me after Sookie" he said and Pam gasped as Cordelia struggled. "On my command" Bill said and Cordelia gasped as the guns rose, making a laser red group of dots right above Sophie-Anne's heart.

"Sophie!" Cordelia shouted as she struggled.

"Their bullets are wooden?" Sophie growled.

"With a silver core" Bill replied and Cordelia began growling and scratching at his arms. "Nothing but the best for my Queen" he added.

"Sophie" Cordelia whimpered.

"I love you Delia" Sophie said calmly. "You fucking traitor!" Sophie-Anne then screamed at Bill.

"Fire" Bill said as he lifted Cordelia off her feet. Pam gasped, Bill stared and Cordelia and Sophie-Anne screamed as the bullets shot through Sophie-Anne.

"No!" Cordelia screamed, as her maker exploded, covering them in blood. Pam dragged her best friend back to Fangtasia.

"What happened? Did you finally Kill Compton?" Eric asked and then saw the blood tears covering Cordelia's normally flawless skin.

"Bill set a trap. He killed Sophie-Anne" Pam said and Eric gasped as Cordelia seemed to faint and fall to her knees. Eric gasped as the brunette began to openly sob. He picked her up and carried her to his office and placed her into his chair. He remembered the pain of losing Godric and couldn't believe Cordelia had to watch her maker be killed. At least Godric's death was his choice, Sophie-Anne had been murdered.

"I need some air" Cordelia whispered three nights later. She hadn't moved or said a word in three nights, her ears bled, her nose bled and the blood tears hadn't seemed to stop.

"But Delia you..." Pam began.

"Shut up Pam" Cordelia growled and Pam fell silent. Cordelia ignored the looks she got as she walked through the bar and out into the night. She was alone. She had been with Sophie-Anne for 262 years and then she had seen her maker, friend, mother and sister murdered. It wasn't fair! Sure Sophie-Anne hadn't been a great ruler, she had lied and made mistakes but she was her maker. Sophie-Anne had taken her in when she needed help. She had taught her how to live, given her everything she wanted. Cordelia ignored the rain as it soaked her clothes, her skin, her hair. She stood in the rain, feeling herself cry fresh bloody tears. How could she live now? Was she now Queen since Sophie-Anne was dead? Would she want to be Queen?

"I am not my own, for I have been made new. Please don't let me go, I desperately need you" she sang softly, through tears. Sophie-Anne had played that song the day when they had been attacked by a rouge Vampire. Cordelia had taken a silver bullet for her maker and had almost been killed. Sophie-Anne had immediately begun to fix her daughter, sucking out the deeply imbedded bullet. The song had played over and over and had quickly become 'their song'.

"Delia?" she heard Eric's voice say. She turned and saw him looking at her. "Come inside, it's only about an hour or so until dawn" he said and she turned and looked at the sky. It was growing lighter.

"No" she said and Eric looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she looked at him and he gasped when he saw the tears on her face. Eric was willing to do anything to take away the pain from the brunette. He knew how unbearable the pain of losing Godric had been, he understood the brunette's wish to meet the dawn.

"I am not going anywhere" she said and he sighed.

"I know it hurts Cordelia but please just come back inside" he said.

"This isn't fair!" she shouted and he sighed as she turned away from him, looking up at the sky, the stars twinkling down at them. "How could you leave me?! I needed you! I have needed you for 262 years Sophie and you left me! You knew it was a trap, you could have gotten away. You could have killed all of them!" Cordelia screamed as she cried. Eric looked at the ground. He didn't have to be her maker or connected to her to feel her pain. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Delia" whimpered the voice of his own progeny. Pam stood behind him, her own bloody tears running from her eyes.

"Go inside" Cordelia said and Eric turned just in time to see her run off.

"Cordelia!" Pam shouted and Eric grabbed her hand.

"Inside Pam" he said and she sighed and walked back into the darkness of the bar. Eric looked up and begged that the sun wouldn't rise until he had Cordelia safe and out of harm's way.

Cordelia stood on the cliff, overlooking Shreveport and Bon Temps. She looked up and saw the sky lighten.

"I am not my own, for I have been made new. Please just let me go, coz I desperately need you" she sang sweetly and with a singing voice that Sophie-Anne had always said would make singing angels weep with envy.

"Pam needs you too Cordelia" Eric's voice said and she smiled softly but didn't turn to look at him.

"Pam has you Eric" she answered calmly.

"She needs her best friend Cordelia" he replied.

"I need my maker but she's gone. Pam will go on Eric. Pam will survive she has you. I'm alone" she replied sadly and softly.

"Please don't do this" he begged. "I watched my maker meet the sun Cordelia. Please, do not make me watch you meet it also" he said and she looked over her shoulder at him. Eric saw her face was still covered by bloody tears, her sharp green eyes red with tears she had yet to shed.

"My maker is dead because one vampire didn't want to help her understand a human female. I know that Sookie Stackhouse is telepathic, I know she's a fairy, I know that she is Hadley's cousin and I know that William Compton is in love with her. My maker is dead because of one human. You know the hurt I feel Eric but you never had to watch Godric's death. I watched humans with special bullets murder Sophie-Anne. I was held back by her killer and forced to watch her die, I felt her blood spray us, I felt the second the first bullet entered her body" she answered and he looked at her and walked over to her.

"We can move on together Cordelia. You can stay with me and Pam" he said and she smiled softly.

"Sorry Eric, if I was to do that you would have to kill me because I would kill Sookie and William. I would do it with my bare hands and I would enjoy it" she said and he sighed.

"Please Eric, just let me go" she said and looked into his blue eyes.

"Cordelia..." he began.

"Please Eric. As one vampire who felt the loss of their maker, to another. I beg you, let me go" she said and he looked at her. She had the same look in her eyes Godric did. The look of utter agony. The look of nothing but sadness, pain and anger. Letting her go would be the merciful thing to do for her but on the other hand although keeping her alive would make him and Pam happy, Cordelia had already admitted to the fact that she would kill Compton and Sookie, if she had the chance.

"Goodbye Eric" he heard her say. He ran to the nearest piece of shade, within a nearby cave and watched as the sun rose.

"I am not alone, for I am now with you. Please just let me go, I desperately need you" he heard her sing, beautifully and sadly for the third and last time. He watched with bloody eyes as Cordelia closed her eyes and held out her arms. The sun illuminated her skin for a few seconds before she began to burn. Blue flames clung to her and within seconds she seemed to vanish within the blue flames. Cordelia Darcy was gone.

Pam sat in her maker's office, praying when he returned he would be dragging Cordelia kicking and screaming with him. She jumped up as the door opened. She gasped when she saw her makers face. Blood tears stained his skin and she knew.

"No!" she shouted and Eric ran forwards and caught his progeny as she fell to her knees. Her best and closest friend was dead and it was untimely because of Sookie Stackhouse.


End file.
